


O Dia das Crianças

by Jude_Melody



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: Leorio era mesmo muito ingênuo por acreditar que seria uma boa ideia entregar 5 mil jennis a três crianças e deixá-las no maior shopping da cidade. Mas aquele era o dia delas e, afinal, ele precisava se matar de estudar para uma prova.





	O Dia das Crianças

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter x Hunter pertence a Yoshihiro Togashi. Apesar dos longos hiatos, mestre, seus leitores sempre permanecerão fiéis.
> 
> Este texto é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.
> 
> Fiquei acordada até as três da manhã para escrever esta fic, mas valeu a pena. Ficou bem simples. A ideia era só fazer um especial de Dia das Crianças. Ok, tecnicamente, Gon e Killua já são adolescentes. Mas aqui eles e a Alluka serão apenas crianças se divertindo (e convenhamos, os três merece uma folguinha). O Kurode só não entrou na conta também porque eu escolhi um shopping como cenário, e não daria nada certo o Kurode fazendo zona em um shopping! *risos*
> 
> Boa leitura!

Leorio fitou o relógio pela quinta vez, grunhindo baixinho. No banco de trás, as crianças faziam a maior algazarra. Mal passava de uma da tarde, e o dia já fora bastante cheio. Levar Kurode no veterinário para a consulta de rotina, passar no _pet shop_ para comprar os remédios, passar na casa de Pietro para devolver os mangás que ele lhe emprestara, buscar Gon, Killua e Alluka no aeroporto. Ufa! Dava até para sentir o suor escorrendo pelo pescoço!

— Já não sei dizer qual desses lugares me dói mais — cantavam os pimpolhos com Kurode uivando no fundo.

O taxista muito gentilmente mexera no porta-malas para transportar o labrador. No entanto, era provável que tivesse se arrependido da escolha, pois a cantoria já durava vinte minutos. Leorio pigarreou.

— Ei, crianças?

— Sim, tio Leo? — Alluka abriu um sorriso fofo.

— Eu tenho uma prova muito, muito, muito importante amanhã e preciso estudar. Então, eu pensei que vocês talvez preferissem passar a tarde de hoje no shopping.

— Tsc, mal chegamos e já está expulsando a gente, Leorio? — provocou Killua.

— Não é isso... É que eu havia me esquecido completamente da prova. Lembrei só hoje de manhã, porque a Aya me mandou uma mensagem perguntando se eu havia entendido uma matéria lá. E como eu já levei bomba com esse professor, não posso dar mole de novo.

— Quem é Aya, tio Leo? — perguntou Alluka.

— É a sua namorada? — arriscou Gon.

— Leorio namorando? Acho mais fácil ele tirar dez na prova — disse Killua.

Os três gargalharam.

— Olha aqui, seu moleque... — grunhiu Leorio. — Escutem, eu só preciso de um dia, está bem? Prometo levá-los à praia no próximo fim de semana, mas hoje é o dia de sacrifício do tio Leo. Então, vocês se importam de ficar no shopping? Eu deixo dinheiro para vocês comerem e irem ao cinema.

— Vai no cinema com a gente, tio Leo!

— Eu não posso, Alluka. Divirta-se com seu irmão e o Gon.

Ela fez uma careta amuada.

— O Kurode pode ir com a gente?

— Ficou louco, Gon? Não aceitam cachorro grande no shopping. Ele vai para casa comigo.

Seguiram-se vários protestos.

— Não adianta insistir! Ei, moço, com licença, pode virar à esquerda para deixarmos as crianças no shopping?

— Pois não, senhor — respondeu o taxista.

O carro parou junto ao meio-fio, e as crianças praticamente pularam para fora. Alluka correu várias vezes diante da entrada do shopping, que era imensa. Gon fitou o prédio com os olhinhos brilhando de deslumbre. Era bonito demais! Devia haver muita coisa legal lá dentro. Killua já estava pensando em que andar ficava a loja de chocolates.

— Bem, vejamos — murmurou Leorio, aproximando-se delas. — Killua, eu odeio admitir isso, mas acho que você é o mais responsável dos três. Então, deixarei o dinheiro contigo, está bem?

— Yes, Sir! — Killua bateu uma continência.

— Só não vá gastar tudo em doces, ouviu? — Leorio entregou-lhe uma bolsinha com jennis.

— Yes, Sir! — Killua bateu outra continência escondendo os dedos cruzados atrás das costas.

— Certo. — Leorio olhou para trás, distraído com os latidos desesperados de Kurode, que se sentia abandonado no porta-malas. — Até logo, então. Divirtam-se e se comportem, ok?

— Tchau, tio Leo! Bons estudos! — exclamou Alluka, acenando enquanto ele entrava no táxi.

O veículo mal virara a esquina quando Killua voltou-se para os outros dois e disse:

— Quem quer ir à loja de doces?

— Eu! Eu! Eu! — Gon balançou os braços.

— Maninho, tem uma loja que eu quero ir. O tio Kura disse que ela é muito legal e que eu ia gostar bastante.

— É mesmo, Alluka? E qual é a loja?

— A livraria! — Ela abriu o sorriso mais lindo do mundo.

Killua caiu na gargalhada.

— Livros, Alluka? O Leorio entregou uma bolsa cheia de dinheiro para a gente, e você quer comprar livros?

— Sim, porque o tio Kura diz que livros fazem a gente viajar por mundos incríveis.

— Alluka, ao meu lado você pode viajar de verdade. Não precisamos de livros. Precisamos de comida. Sem comida, você não vive. Então, vamos comprar doces!

Ele fez menção de subir a escadaria, mas a irmãzinha abriu a maior carranca.

— Eu quero ir à livraria, maninho! Por favor! Por favorzinho!

— Alluka...

— Ela pediu “por favorzinho”, Killua — defendeu Gon. — E depois, ler livros é divertido também.

Killua suspirou.

— Ok, vocês venceram. Próxima parada, livraria.

— Oba!

 

Os olhos de Alluka brilharam. Era a primeira vez que ela via tantos livros em um só lugar. Estantes e mais estantes erguiam-se do chão até o teto. Havia sofás e puffs confortáveis em toda parte, além de bancadas e mais bancadas com coleções de livros de capas muito bonitas. Para completar, um mezanino onde ficava a seção de CDs, DVDs e artigos de papelaria.

— Maninho, que lugar incrível!

— Nossa, mas tem muita coisa aqui — disse Gon. — Nem o Kurapika conseguiria ler tudo se tivesse onze vidas.

— Tsc, aposto que a maioria é bem chata. Vamos dar só uma olhadinha e depois ir na loja de doces, ok? — insistiu Killua.

Alluka saiu correndo em direção a um canto todo colorido, onde ficavam os livros infantis. Foi catando vários exemplares, um mais maravilhoso do que o outro. Sentou-se em uma cadeirinha de plástico cor-de-rosa para lê-los um por um. Gon, por sua vez, preferiu começar com um breve reconhecimento de área, mas acabou se distraindo com uns livros de filosofia de títulos estranhos.

Killua bagunçou os cabelos. Se conseguisse arrancar os dois da livraria em menos de duas horas, estaria no lucro. Para não desperdiçar o tempo, procurou a seção de mangás e escolheu o com a aparência mais sanguinária de todas.

As mãos de Alluka passaram por vários livros em poucos minutos. Ela adorava olhar as imagens. Queria ver as imagens de todos eles! Um tinha uma princesinha com um vestido azul. Outro tinha animais falantes. Um terceiro contava a história de uma árvore.

— Quem diria que uma árvore teria uma história para contar, não é, Nanika? — murmurou baixinho para ninguém ouvir.

Depois de meia-hora, uma funcionária vestindo um macacão cheio de broches coloridos e uma boina com orelhas de cachorro chamou todas as crianças que estavam por perto e pediu que elas sentassem sobre o tapete formando um círculo. Alluka correu para se juntar a elas.

— Muito bem, crianças. Está na hora do nosso teatrinho! Hoje nós conheceremos algumas fábulas do Esopo. Alguma de vocês sabe quem foi Esopo?

Uma menina mais velha ergueu a mão.

— Foi um homem muito inteligente que viveu muitos anos atrás e contava histórias sobre bichinhos para as pessoas.

— Isso aí! Eu vou narrar algumas dessas fábulas a vocês, e meus amigos interpretarão os animais.

Outros três funcionários surgiram, trazendo uma enorme estrutura de madeira com uma janelinha e uma caixa cheia de fantoches. O teatro começou em poucos minutos, e os olhos de Alluka ficaram enormes de fascínio.

Do outro lado da livraria, o alarme de incêndio estava prestes a soar, pois Gon queimava os neurônios tentando ler a primeira frase de um livro muito difícil de um tal de Kant.

— Nossa! — exclamou uma moça, aproximando-se. — Que raridade ver um menino tão novo se interessando por Kant.

— Hum, é. Eu queria saber qual é a crítica que ele faz à... — Gon conferiu o título outra vez. — Razão pura?

— É uma das obras mais importantes dele.

E a moça pôs-se a falar sobre conceitos que Gon não conhecia, sempre muito empolgada e sem muitos rodeios. O menino tentou com todas as suas forças acompanhar. Alguns clientes ao redor tiveram a impressão de sentir cheiro de fumaça.

Depois de uma hora, Killua deu uma bela espreguiçada. Terminara de ler um mangá de terror muito bom, mas já estava ficando com fome e precisava de doces. Perambulou pela livraria até encontrar a irmã debruçada sobre uma mesa, desenhando uma raposa e um cacho de uvas.

— Maninho!

— E aí, Alluka? — Ele afagou seus cabelos. — O que você aprendeu nessa última hora?

— Eu aprendi que raposas são espertas, leões são fortes e abelhas são trabalhadoras!

— Que legal, Alluka. Você parece ter aprendido bastante mesmo. O Kurapika ficaria orgulhoso.

— Sim! Ei, maninho, você parece uma raposa!

— Sabia que livros eram perigosos. Vamos, quero comer alguma coisa — grunhiu Killua, puxando a irmã pelo braço.

— Tchau, gente! — ela disse por cima do ombro para os coleguinhas e a funcionária da boina de cachorro.

— Onde será que o Gon está? — Killua olhou em volta até perceber um foco de fumaça. — Ah, ali! Ei, Gon!

A moça ainda estava falando. Àquela altura, já citara três séculos de filósofos, e Gon tentava se lembrar o nome de pelo menos um deles. Plutão... Não, não era isso. Chopã Hauer... Decatos. Decantes. Descardes... Quê?

— Ei, Gon. Eu e a Alluka vamos comer alguma coisa. Você vem junto?

O Freecss olhou para o amigo com os cabelos em chamas.

— Gon, você está legal?!

— Ah, desculpe... Eu acho que me empolguei — disse a moça, mexendo nos cabelos. — Mas você é um ouvinte tão bom.

Gon assentiu sem realmente processar as palavras dela. Seu estado era tão letárgico, que Killua precisou rebocá-lo pelos corredores. Antes que alcançasse a porta, porém, Alluka puxou a manga de sua camisa.

— Maninho, eu quero levar o livro do tio Esopo.

— Quê?

— O tio das fábulas. Eu adorei as histórias sobre os bichinhos e quero levar o livro dele para o tio Kura ler para mim quando a gente se encontrar.

— Precisa mesmo, Alluka? Ele talvez até tenha um livro desse tal Esopo...

— Por favorzinho! — Ela fez aquela cara de Kurode abandonado.

— Está bem, está bem — resmungou Killua, conferindo o dinheiro que Leorio lhe entregara. — Uau! Cinco mil jennis. Até que ele não é tão mão fechada. Ok, Alluka, podemos comprar o livro.

— Ieeeei!

Ela correu de volta para a seção infantil. E Killua se deu conta da merda que fizera.

 

— Loja de doces, loja de doces, loja de doces... — murmurava Killua, olhando as lojas ao redor.

A seu lado, Alluka caminhava feliz, segurando duas sacolas cheias de livros com gravuras lindas! E o pobre Gon ainda não entendera qual era o raio da crítica do tal de Kant. Mas vários outros filósofos haviam se juntado à sua baderna mental. E eles não se entendiam!

— Gon, você não quer usar esse seu super faro para encontrarmos a loja de doces mais rápido? Este shopping é enorme!

— Eu posso duvidar de tudo, exceto do fato de que estou duvidando.

— O quê? Ah, merda! O Gon quebrou.

Killua esfregou os olhos, exausto daquela brincadeira. Felizmente, acabou encontrando um grande monitor com tela sensível ao tato no qual podia conferir a rota para qualquer uma das lojas. Não foi nada difícil traçar seu destino.

— Para a Nekozawa Café!

— Ieeeei! — exclamou Alluka, quase derrubando uma das sacolas de livros.

 

Eles se entupiram de doces. Correção: Killua e Alluka se entupiram de doces. Gon ainda estava pensando no discurso do método.

— Caramba, Gon. Sai disso aí. Você vai parecer o Kurapika daqui a pouco.

— Maninho, tem certeza de que a gente deveria comer tanto chocolate? O tio Leo disse que chocolate demais faz mal.

— Ele também disse que comida processada faz mal, mas come um pacote de macarrão instantâneo todos os dias. Além disso, nós ainda temos quatro mil e seiscentos jennis. O que pode dar errado?

Minutos depois, ele pediu a conta, pois Alluka fora derrotada pelos chocolates. Quase teve um troço quando viu o número no pé da folha.

— Dois. Mil. Jennis. Nós ingerimos dois mil jennis em bolos e bombons!

A menina conteve um arroto.

— Maninho, eu cansei. Podemos fazer outra coisa agora?

— É, eu acho melhor...

Killua pagou os dois mil jennis com o coração doído. Mas que droga! Ele acreditara que seria disciplinado o suficiente para dividir o dinheiro entre chocolates, brinquedos, cinema e jantar. E ainda tinha o táxi para ir para casa... O que Leorio diria se tivesse de pedir uma carona?

— Não é como se eu não tivesse meu próprio dinheiro, mas já que o Leorio está pagando, eu queria aproveitar — resmungou para si mesmo.

Os três passearam aleatoriamente pelo shopping para gastar as energias dos chocolates. Havia uma pista de patinação no andar subsolo, e Alluka insistiu muito para Killua deixá-la experimentar o esporte. Ele acabou indo junto para garantir que a irmã não caísse, mas no final nem era necessário, pois Alluka deslizava pela pista como se pertencesse a ela. Já Killua parecia um gatinho escorregando no gelo.

— Que bom que o Leorio não está aqui para ver isso... — murmurou, segurando-se firmemente na amurada. — Muito bem, Killua. Você é um Hunter. E um assassino. Não pode perder para uma pista estúpida como essa!

Ele inspirou fundo, deu um passo e caiu com tudo, batendo a cabeça.

— Maninho!

— Eu estou bem! — rosnou o menino, esfregando a nuca. — Gelo idiota...

Gon passou veloz pelos dois. Parecia se sentir à vontade na pista. E, aos poucos, a mente foi anuviando daquela louca com a moça da livraria... Por sinal, ela também estava patinando. E acenou alegremente para ele quando seus olhares se encontraram.

 

— Então, o que querem fazer agora? — perguntou Killua, esfregando o bumbum. Ele caíra sete vezes tentando patinar.

— Eu estou com sede. Vamos beber alguma coisa, maninho?

Compraram alguns refrigerantes e se sentaram em um banco para descansar. Alluka viu um menino carregando uma sacola com o nome de uma loja de brinquedos e pediu ao irmão que a levasse lá.

— Está bem, mas você tem de me prometer não gastar muito. Precisamos guardar o suficiente para o jantar e o táxi.

— Ok!

Mas foi o próprio Killua quem se esqueceu da promessa ao encontrar a loja de brinquedos. Ela era simplesmente, insanamente, esdruxulamente enorme! Vários e vários corredores com brinquedos fantásticos. Até Gon despertou de seu torpor filosófico. Os três gritaram e desataram a correr. Killua arranjou um carrinho, e Gon e a Alluka entraram nele. Juntos, percorreram a loja inteirinha fazendo muita algazarra e juntando vários brinquedos.

— Maninho, olha!

Killua quase teve um ataque cardíaco. Ali, naquele cantinho quase oculto da loja, havia uma estante com os _action figures_ mais bem feitos que já vira. O Buta-kun com certeza ficaria fascinado por aquela edição limitada do Yusuke Urameshi em uma redoma de vidro! Mas o que chamava mesmo a atenção era uma boneca em tamanho real da Kurisu, eterna diva do anime e mangá Hiato x Hiato.

— É a _waifu_ do Leorio! Gon, vamos tirar uma foto com ela e mandar para o Leorio ficar todo doído de inveja!

O Zoldyck catou o celular e pediu para a irmãzinha tirar a foto. Depois eles se revezaram para que Alluka tirasse foto com a Kurisu também. A boneca era linda, linda, linda. O rosto super bem feito em uma expressão meio emburrada. Os cabelos castanhos ondulados caindo sobre as costas. As roupas que lembravam um uniforme escolar. Tudo perfeito!

“Aha! Uhul! A Kurisu é minha _waifu_!” escreveu Killua junto à foto que enviaria para Leorio. Não demorou muito para o tiro sair pela culatra, porque Gon simplesmente não queria se afastar da boneca.

— Vamos levá-la, Killua. Por favor! Por favor! Por favor!

— Tá louco, Gon? Essa boneca não está à venda, não. E, mesmo que estivesse, custaria uma fortuna!

— Ah... — fez o Freecss, abaixando a cabeça. — Então, podemos levar este _action figure_ do Gale? — Gale era outro personagem de Hiato x Hiato. — Por favor! Por favor! Por favor!

— Ah, tá bem! Tá bem! Mas agora vamos logo pro caixa antes que eu tenha de empenhar minha licença Hunter.

Chegaram ao caixa com o carrinho cheio de brinquedos. Killua ainda estava dançando no céu quando o funcionário anunciou:

— São sete mil, quatrocentos e noventa e cinco jennis, senhor.

O Zoldyck piscou duas vezes.

— Como?

— Sete mil, quatrocentos e noventa e cinco jennis.

— Hum... Acho que... teremos de cancelar alguns itens.

O “alguns” correspondia a trinta itens.

— Quatro mil e duzentos jennis, senhor.

— Mas não é possível...

— Ah! É por isso que a tia Mito disse que matemática é importante.

— Isso não é hora, Gon. Moço, cancela esse _action figure_ do Gale, por favor.

O funcionário já estava cansado daquelas brincadeiras, mas obedeceu.

— Três mil e setecentos jennis, senhor.

Killua teve de se segurar para não dizer um palavrão. Os outros clientes já estavam reclamando. Se não fossem os outros dois caixas, estaria todo mundo tomando um chá de espera de quase meia hora. O menino esfregou as pálpebras.

— Moço, pensando bem, cancela a nossa entrada na loja, ok? Faz de conta que a gente nunca veio aqui...

 

Alluka acreditara que nunca mais conseguiria comer depois de se entupir de chocolate, mas devorou metade de uma pizza sozinha. Killua teve de pedir outra, sempre controlando quanto dinheiro restava. No final das contas, eles compraram apenas um cubo mágico na loja de brinquedos — e isso só porque Gon insistiu _muito_. Depois compraram dois vestidos e um par de sapatilhas para Alluka, pois ela estava precisando.

— Foi um dia bem agitado, não é? Como está sem cérebro agora, Gon?

— Um pouco menos frito — ele respondeu de boca cheia. — Mas ainda não entendi qual era a crítica do tal de Kant.

— Esquece isso! — Killua fez um gesto de desdém. — E não fale desse Decantos com o Kurapika, está bem? A última coisa que eu quero é ele fazendo esse tal discurso do método ou sei lá que porcaria lá em casa...

Comeram mais duas pizzas juntos. Killua fitou o relógio e tomou um susto ao ver que já eram oito da noite.

— Vocês já querem voltar para casa?

— Ah, mas eu queria tanto ir ao cinema — disse Gon. — Podemos ver aquele filme da Academia de Heróis? O Leorio disse que é bom.

— É! Cinema! Cinema! Cinema! A Nanika também adoraria ir!

— Está certo. Vamos ao cinema, então. — Killua suspirou. — Mas depois vamos para casa, pois as mocinhas têm de dormir cedo, ouviu?

Alluka abriu o sorriso mais fofo do mundo.

 

Enganou-se quem pensava que as crianças estavam cheias demais para comer pipoca. Elas entraram na sala de cinema carregando três pacotes tamanho mega, além de refrigerantes para acompanhar. Só não havia barras de chocolate porque Alluka fora contra.

— Maninho, nós já estouramos a cota do dia, não acha?

— Blasfêmia! Não existe cota diária para chocolate!

Sentaram-se em seus assentos e colocaram os óculos 3D. Gon ficou tagarelando durante quase todo o filme. As pessoas ao redor não paravam de fazer _shiu_. Depois de uma hora, Killua sentiu um peso em seu ombro e percebeu que Alluka estava a um passo de cair no sono. Sim, o dia fora bem cansativo.

Quando a sessão terminou, precisaram correr para aos banheiros, e Killua teve uma batalha mal sucedida contra o secador de mãos de ar quente que não secava era po...

— É mais rápido do meio jeito — resmungou Killua, sacudindo as mãos em uma velocidade que quase causou um ataque cardíaco em um senhor que estava por ali.

Gon, por sua vez, cochilou com as mãos sob a máquina e precisou ser rebocado de novo.

— Bom, nós ainda temos cinquenta jennis. Alguém quer fazer mais alguma coisa? — perguntou Killua.

— Casa — disse Alluka, já sem forças para erguer o braço.

Pegaram um táxi. Desta vez, não houve cantoria. Killua sentou no meio e sentiu um peso em seus dois ombros. Alluka e Gon dormiram durante todo o trajeto até a casa de Leorio.

 

Leorio recostou-se na cadeira e esfregou os olhos. Eram onze e meia da noite e ainda faltava um capítulo inteiro da matéria. Pensou seriamente em tomar um banho e comer alguma coisa antes de prosseguir nos estudos. O estômago protestava. As costas protestavam. Tudo protestava.

Tinha acabado de se levantar quando a campainha tocou. Nossa, quase se esquecera das crianças! Afastou Kurode com a perna e abriu a porta. Sorriu ao ver um pobre Killua carregando uma Alluka e um Gon adormecido, além de várias sacolas coloridas.

— O dia foi cheio, hein?

— Nem me fale. Estamos mortos!

— Eu vou deixar vocês tomarem banho na frente. Vou jantar enquanto isso.

— Está bem.

Killua deixou as sacolas no quarto de hóspedes junto às mochilas. Acordou Alluka para que tomasse banho logo. A coitadinha foi e voltou de olhos fechados. Com a pele ainda levemente úmida, só conseguiu fazer _puf_ na cama macia e pegar o expresso para o mundo dos sonhos. Para não atrapalhar Leorio, Gon e Killua tomaram banho juntos — e quem acabou tendo trabalho foi Killua, que precisou cutucar Gon quando o infeliz sentou no canto do box e adormeceu. Finalmente, o Zoldyck era o único ainda de pé. Só precisava de um copo d’água antes de se deitar.

— Você ainda está estudando, Leorio?

— Sim. — O mais velho suspirou. — E a aula amanhã é às nove e vinte. Estou ferrado! Acho que vou desistir de estudar depois do banho e ir direto dormir.

— É melhor mesmo. Sua cabeça está queimando tanto quanto a do Gon quando fomos à livraria.

— Você? Em uma livraria? Não creio!

— A Alluka insistiu para nós irmos. E comprou um monte de livros. Culpa do Kurapika, que fica ensinando um monte de besteira para ela.

— Bem, fico feliz por meu dinheiro ter sido gasto com algo útil como livros em vez de um monte de chocolates.

— Que é isso? A gente não gastou tudo com doce, não.

— Sei...

Leorio jogou o pacote de macarrão instantâneo fora e se espreguiçou.

— Falando no Kurapika, ele deve vir amanhã.

— Ótimo. A Alluka está louca para ler as fábulas do Esopo com ele. E o Gon talvez peça umas explicações sobre o Decantes.

— Quem?

— Decantes. Aquele filósofo lá do método.

— Descartes?

— Isso! Impressionante você saber.

— Ora, seu... — resmungou Leorio.

— Fala sério, você só conheço o Descartes porque o Kurapika te apresentou, não é mesmo?

Leorio ergueu o dedo para argumentar. E ficou calado.

— Mas, bem... — Killua bocejou. — Foi divertido. Obrigado por nós deixar no shopping, Leorio. E boa prova amanhã.

— Está sendo tão gentil, que eu mal te reconheço! — Leorio sorriu. — Obrigado, Killua. Boa noite.

— Boa noite!

O Zoldyck nunca soube como encontrou o caminho de volta para a cama. Estava muito cansado. A sensação de um toque áspero sugeriu-lhe que teria a companhia de Kurode daquela vez. Sorriu e abraçou o cachorro. Dormiu em paz.


End file.
